He's mine
by BlackBunnysite
Summary: Victor and Sue will fight for who they both desire SLASH Don't like, don't read. Inspired by the vid "Far away" on youtube by TomRiddleJR. It's awesome! You gotta see it if you haven't already.
1. Chapter 1

**He's mine**

**Author:** BlackBunnySite

**Pairings: **Victor/Reed, mentions of past Reed/Sue and Sue/Victor

**Summary:** Victor and Sue will fight for who they both desire.

**Authors Note:** It's complete AU to the film and comics, I changed the powers of Reed Richards and altered those of Viktor a bit.

Also I brought in some other evil geniuses, The mad thinker, The Klaw and the Puppet master, who wil wreck havoc later on.

Rating: NC-17.

**Warnings: **AU TOTAL!! Violence...and whatever else my mind spits out.

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine, even if I wish they were...sigh.

**Viktor's POV**

It had been several years, since he'd seen Reed Richards.

Several succesful, satisfying, but lonly years.

Viktor Von Doom had friends and colleagues, Sue Storm being one of them, but love hadn't been on his priority list.

Okay, so Sue and him were a couple, kind of.

More like good friends with benefits(like sex, talking and supporting each other).

But they were not in love.

First of all because Sue still loved Reed and second of all...so did Viktor.

He sometimes wondered if Sue knew why they got along so well?!

The blond liked to talk about Reed and Viktor liked to hear about him.

Not that she was all that obvious to outsiders, only to him.

For example, when they were discussing science and marketing, she would sometimes say: "The company shouldn't fund this project. It's to dangerous to people, anyone can see that."

What she really meant would be: "Reed would never do that!"

Or when they watched a film together and a character did something really nerdy she'd say: "That's kind of cute."

Translation: "Reed did that once."

So you see, all in all, they liked each other good enough and could be friends.

That all ended when Reed came back into their lifes.

Sue had the great advantage of already having been with the dark haired scientist and still having his affection, obviously.

She knew how to push his buttons.

But, thanks to her story's and his friendship with Reed in college, so did Viktor.

After the meeting was over Reed and Ben left the two friends and started preparing for the mission.

Sue and Viktor just stared at each other and all doubt he ever had that she might not knew what he felt vanished by one look on her face.

She smiled (or more like smirked) and gave him one of those challenging stares she only reserved for her enemies.

"Well," the blond started "I guess, we both got a lot of things to do, before our little adventure."

Even though he felt nervous, he wasn't about to show her.

With a sure smile on his own face he accepted the unvoiced challenge: "Oh, I don't think there's much I need. As you know, I've always reached my goals. It's a habit I don't intend to break."

Her smile grew a bit sad and she looked at him as if this would be the last time they ever saw each other.

Which considering the circumstances wasn't to far off.

They wouldn't be able to be as close as they had been until one of them got what both of them desired.

Only then could the secret feud between them end and they would be friends again.

Sue reached out to him and, standing on the tip of her toe's, kissed him on the cheek.

He returned the kiss and embraced her tightly.

As Sue walked out of the room she turned around one last time and looked at him with an amused smirk on her face.

"Be gentle and patiend, he's easily frightened if big emotions are involved."

Then she left and Viktor was alone with his thoughts and plans.

However, you know what they say about plans?!

They rarely go down like you want them to...

**Reed's POV**

Something just wasn't right.

Reed hadn't seen either Sue or Viktor in several years and both relationships, a romantic one with Sue and a friendly one with Viktor, hadn't really ended well.

Sue was still pissed at him for making their love affair difficult and Viktor was surely still angry they hadn't kept in touch, because of his focus on his science projects.

But somehow Reed got the feeling that there was something else. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

He had loved Sue and in a way he always would, but he knew they didn't have a future.

They just didn't fit.

Getting Viktor back as a friend would be easier and simply more pleasant.

They complemented each other in a good way.

Reed was a scientist, able to analyze and solve problems within that realm.

Viktor knew how to get funding for projects and marketing and how to persuade certain people to go along with Reed's ideas.

Reed knew they could make a great team, even though Ben wouldn't be to happy about that.

Throughout his presentation, both Viktor and Sue had watched him in a way that made him feel naked and vulnerable.

It had been kind of creepy not to mention extremly confusing.

Were they planing to crush him and had partnered up soley for that reason?

They seemed to have an understanding of each other and a focus on him that made him feel like a bunny that was about to be hunted down by a couple of wolf's.

After Viktor agreed to his plan, he was just to eager to get the hell out of there.

On the way home he thought of every possibillity and plan to make it out of this project in one piece, because seriously Sue and Viktor had freaked him out...

Little did he know that his worries were totally unfounded...mostly...

**So? Anything?**


	2. Lily's VS Roses

**He's mine II**

**Author:** BlackBunnySite

**Pairings: **Victor/Reed, mentions of past Reed/Sue and Sue/Victor

**Summary:** Victor and Sue will fight for who they both desire.

**Authors Note:** It's complete AU to the film and comics, I changed the powers of Reed Richards and altered those of Viktor a bit.

Also I brought in some other evil geniuses, The mad thinker, The Klaw and the Puppet master, who wil wreck havoc later on.

Rating: NC-17.

**Warnings: **AU TOTAL!! Violence...and whatever else my mind spits out.

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine, even if I wish they were...sigh.

**Lily's VS Roses**

**Victor's POV**

"We've got to abort Victor, now." Reed's eyes were panicked and that certainly made the threat so much bigger in Victors mind than anything else.

"Why do you tell me that? Get Ben's ass back into the station. The shields should provide protection."

Reed just nodded and hurried of to Ben and Johnny.

Victor climbed the ladder to close the shields.

Turning to Sue he said: "You stay here and open the door when we come back."

She shook her head: "I want to come with you."

"Don't be silly. One of us has to stay in here. The door can't be opened from the outside and if we wait with activating the shields until we're all back here, we won't have enough time before the sun wave hits us."

With that said he pushed the activate button and run of to follow Reed.

Heart hammering in his chest, as he saw the light of the sun wave coming closer over Ben's shoulder, he swallowed thickly.

Grabbing Johnny by the arm he said: "Go back to the main room. It's safer there."

"I'll wait for Ben. I don't leave friends behind!" Retorted the blond, stubborn as ever.

"No, you just leave family behind. Your place is by your sisters side, dumb ass." The Dark haired businessman hissed annoyed.

Johnny flinched and threw a desperate look to Ben, who was still 15 feet away and nodded.

"Go, now."

And Johnny ran back to the main room.

Victor took a few steps more and stood beside Reed who looked anxious towards his friend, outside the station.

"Common, Ben. Just a bit more." The smaller man whispered.

Victor watched as Ben and the sun wave came towards them. His mind already knew the fact that Ben wasn't going to make it in time.

Or them.

Even if the bald man would make it to them before the sun wave, they wouldn't be able to get back behind the protection of the shields, before they were hit.

Taking a deep breath he put a hand on Reed's shoulder.

The other man looked up to him, his eyes filled with fear and something akin to gratitude for Victor.

Victor just nodded to him in acceptance and as they both turned back to Ben, the other man was nearly there.

But so was the sun wave.

His last thought before blacking out was, that at least he had been able to spend his final moments with Reed...

**000000000000**

**Reed's POV**

Reed flew in a thick darkness, the only thing keeping him company were the guilt and self hatred, over his mistake.

If he hadn't miscalculated so badly, his friends wouldn't be hurt.

What the hell had he been thinking.

As he slowly resurfaced from the dark confines of his mind he prayed that everyone was okay or would be as soon as possible.

The first thing he noticed as he woke up was the scent of flower's and the breeze of cool air.

Opening his eyes and sitting up, his mouth opened in shock.

It seemed that someone had ransacked an entire flower shop.

Roses and lily's in every color decorated his room and, by all atoms of the periodic table, he couldn't think of one person who would send him those.

They had to be for Sue and just ended up here because of some pot smoking, idiotic delivery boy.

Seriously, who the hell would send him roses and lily's?

The answer to that was as easy and as crazy as the idea of the cold fusion.

Next to his bed were one bucket of red roses and one bucket of white Lilly's. Both held cards within them.

With shaking hands he grabbed the white card between the roses first.

As he opened it the familiar writing made his breath hitch.

Dear Reed, as soon as you wake up. I'll be over.

Love. Sue

He stared at the words for a moment before totally starting to panic.

Did Sue have feelings for him, still.

How the hell could he tell her that he wasn't interested?

That she meant much to him, but not enough anymore, for them to start again.

Or was this just her telling him that he meant much to her as a friend?

Okay, so roses were kind of more like friends, but what did he know about women's logic?

Maybe he was just overreacting?

Yeah, that must be it. Seriously, she was practically engaged to Victor. This couldn't mean more than a simple, love you as a friend.

Letting out a deep sigh he turned to the other bucket of flowers and ripped the blue card from between the Lilly's.

His eyes went wider with every word he read.

Reed, don't blame yourself. Nobody, could have foreseen this. Everyone's alright, if a little shaken up. The board of the company had a fit about this but I've calmed them down for now. If they send a lawyer to you, DO NOT answer any questions, before we've talked. By the way we really need to talk, so call me as soon as you read this.

And if you still blame yourself by the time I show up (and believe me, I'll know), there'll be serious and devious plans in place to convince you otherwise. So don't tempt me.muahahahaha

PS: I had been thinking about a card with sound, 'cause my evil laugh is so much better, now than it was in college...only reason I decided against it was the scared look I got from the delivery boy, as I was writing these lines. Looks like I had been giggling a bit crazy when I prepared this card. You can imagine the guy's face if I had actually recorded my maniac laugh on one of this things. Poor boy would've probably gotten a stroke. Although it might have been fun to do it just for that reason.

Sincerely: Your evil Corporate Raider

Reed couldn't help it. He started to giggle like a schoolgirl.

That was one of the reasons he loved Victor. The guy could always make him smile, if he tried.

Still giggling he grabbed the phone next to his bed and called his friend.

**000000000000**

**Sue's POV**

She knew she was losing. After the last few day's all of them had other problems than the little fight she and Victor had over Reed, but she could still see it.

As they'd started to get their powers everything seemed to be second place in their life's but she still knew that Victor was getting closer to his goal than she was.

In a way that didn't really surprise her, but it pissed her off fairly.

Even though she was around Reed more often than Victor, it didn't really seem to make a difference.

This moment just made her realize it more.

Victor had come over to ask how they were doing and assuring Reed for the hundred's time that the company wouldn't try to sue him for their loses.

They stood across from each other and, for all that was sacred, Reed still seemed oblivious that she and Victor were fighting over him.

"I've started to analyze the sun wave and I maybe able to change us back, but it could take a while."

"Don't overdo it. If you're to exhausted to think straight, you won't be any help at all."

The smile Victor threw the smaller man made her lips curl into a sneer.

"I've got something for you though." Reed said and hurried back to his lab.

He came back a few minutes later, carrying a large box and a thick folder.

"I know your company had problems with their C17 project and I've looked into it."

He handed the box and the folder over to Victor, who put the box down and started to scan the documents.

"This should solve it and I put another project of mine into the box. After the disaster I caused, I thought this would help." He didn't say 'help you' but it was implied and it made Sue bite her lower lip in frustration.

Victor was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning and threw an arm around Reed's shoulders.

"Thanks, man. Now, there's no way to stop my evil plan's of world domination, anymore." He announced, cackling darkly.

She could see Reed relaxing into the embrace and shivering at the (she had to admit, very sexy) sound coming out of Victor's mouth.

Damn that hot bastard for steeling her man...

**000000000000**

**So? Still okay?**


	3. Of Girlfriends and Smurfs

**He's mine ****III**

**Author:** BlackBunnySite

**Pairings:** Victor/Reed, mentions of past Reed/Sue and Sue/Victor

**Summary: **Victor and Sue will fight for who they both desire.

**Authors Note: **It's complete AU to the film and comics, I changed the powers of Reed Richards and altered those of Victor a bit.

Also I brought in some other evil geniuses, The mad thinker, The Klaw and the Puppet master, who will wreck havoc later on.

**Rating:** NC-17.

**Warnings: **AU TOTAL!! Violence...and whatever else my mind spits out.

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine, even if I wish they were...sigh.

**Of Girlfriends and Smurfs **

**Victor's**

God, how he wanted to just ravish his friend, now as said friend stood in front of the board and explained his newest invention to them. Reed being sexy was (according to Victor) a pretty normal occurrence, but now he was his best. He always looked so full of life, when he was talking about science.

"...so, to sum it up: This should make a huge amount of money for the company and raise a better image, because of the humanitarian effect it will have..."

Silence. It seemed that Reed had managed to truly blow them away, which Victor had expected and it satisfied him extremely that those snobby bastards, couldn't think of a single argument against it. But Reed, it seemed, took the silence the wrong way. The dark haired man started to fidget with his sleeve and even though Victor would like to see that more often, because frankly it was totally cute, decided to end his friends anxiousness.

"Thanks Doctor Richards, that was brilliant. I think there's nothing that speaks against your proposal. I'll call you when the meeting is over." He smiled reassuringly at the smaller man, who send one of his most beautiful smiles his way.

"Thanks for hearing me out. Gentleman." Reed nodded his farewell to the others and with one last look at Victor left the room. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Victor watched the other members of the board: "So, any questions? Or can we go straight to the marketing plan?"

His colleagues just stared at him and nodded agreeably to everything he said.

**000000000000**

**General**

"Alright, what is going on with you and Victor? And don't tell me some crap about getting even with him because of that stupid mission. I know you better than that, Reed." The question came out of the blue and Reed spit his orange juice all over the front page of his newspaper. Confused, he looked over at his friend and noticed that the other two occupants of their kitchen table also watched him. Sue had a kind of annoyed expression on her face while Johnny seemed fairly amused by the whole thing. Ben on the other hand was hard to read these days, but the tone he had used said enough about his friends anger and curiosity. Wiping his lips clean with a napkin he answered: "What do you mean? I'm just helping out a friend. They could have fired him, after that disaster. Which wouldn't have been fair, since I've blown that up." Ben gave a grunt and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. A friend. Since when is he a friend?"

Furrowing his brow's Reed glared at the other man. "Since college. We've been friends and so have you. You just never forgave him for stealing your girlfriend...Betty... Betsy...or what was her name?! I really think it's time you two get over it, especially since you've had your little revenge on him. That blue paint didn't come off for days, you know."

Chuckling a bit Ben seemed to remember his little prank. "Yeah...he looked like one of the Smurfs. I bought him the white hat and matching tights, to make it more realistic."

Reed shook his head amused. "Yes, it was pretty funny. I don't think he ever forgave me for laughing at him, when he got out of the pool. All blue. Except for the hair."

"That was a stupid prank, Ben." Sue said even though she was smiling at the memory. "I had to lend him my notes for the entire week, because he refused to set one step out of his apartment."

"Yeah, me too." Admitted Reed, still grinning.

"Well, okay. We're actually even. Still, back to the original question. What goes on with you guys?" Ben asked again.

It was Johnny who responded to that, seemingly excited over the whole topic: "Come one, Ben. You can't be that ignorant. Our big, evil businessman has the hots for the good doctor."

Ben grunted and clapped one giant hand over his eyes: "Oh, hell...NO!"

Confused Reed turned to a grinning Johnny, than to Sue and than back again. Slowly he asked: "What has Victor's attraction to Sue got to do with me?" Three pairs of eyes landed on him. His friends looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Maybe he had, because really, he had no idea what place he had in the whole Sue/Victor affair. "What?" he asked again, but all three just shook their head's and left the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going? What's wrong?"

Poor Reed. Never saw it coming.

**000000000000**

**Reed**

He'd never felt this free before. Even though Reed loved his job and his life, but this was something entirely different.

The glittering water beneath him, looked magnificent. He knew he needed to find a way to reverse their predicament, but for all that was good and beautiful, he couldn't really think about his power's as a bad thing. It had taken him about 5 minutes to get from his apartment up to the bridge. And as he was now standing high on the to it felt wonderful to breath in the fresh air and letting the wind blow all around him. The sun was warming his skin and seeped through his suit. God, this felt so good.

There was only one thing that would make this better. Victor. He couldn't really explain it, but he really missed his dark haired friend. They hadn't seen each other in days. Obviously Victor had much to do and Reed knew that his company always came first for the older man.

Sue on the other hand had been painfully clingy the last week. It was starting to worry him. She'd always been a very independent and strong woman and now she seemed to have regrown into a sixteen year old. She constantly asked him out. To go to the movies. Taking a walk or whatever else she asked him for. Maybe this was some side effect of her knew power's? It was like she sometimes didn't really care that Ben needed his help. Okay, he'd taken a time out, but this was just for an hour and after he'd sapped around the country a bit, he would get back to work.

Speaking of which: His hour was almost over. He sighed deeply and turned around to speed back home...

**000000000000**

**Klaw **

"Idiotic, stupid, Richards." The brown haired man threw his coffee mug against the wall. Seething over the guy who, made him lose his chance with the Von Doom Company. Ulysses Klaw had worked long and hard. It had taken years of research, countless weeks of sleepless nights and one sacrifice after another and that ordinary bastard, destroyed everything.

Within one week Richards had published and licensed an invention, he himself barely had finished. How had this little bugger, managed to get that far, even though there had never been any indication that Richards was working on the same project.

Oh, but the little shit would pay dearly.

**000000000000**

**Mad Thinker**

"Reed Richards," Whispered words flew around the room as the brown haired, chubby man looked around the lab.

"So intelligent. To good for all these idiotic, ignorant people, my boy..." He chuckled lightly as he went through the Database, only searching for projects with Dr. Richard's name in it. "The great Thinker, will show you what the rest of the world can't see. How much better we are then them..."

**000000000000**


End file.
